


Make Me

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Imagine your OTP, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Person A is smoking a cigarette. Person B tells them to put it out. Person A flirtatiously says “Why don’t you make me?” Person B throws a glass of water on them.Original fic link: http://simplyshelbs16xoxo.tumblr.com/post/161460270176/otpprompts-person-a-is-smoking-a-cigarette





	Make Me

“Ugh,” Molly groaned, scrunching her nose in disgust.   
“What?” Sherlock asked, inhaling more of his cigarette.   
“I thought you quit, Sherlock. Put that out now!”  
“Why don’t you make me?” He teased.   
“It’s not a joke! Look, I know you’ve been stressed and I haven’t helped. I know you meant it now, I do,” Molly explained. He did nothing so Molly grabbed a glass of water off of his table and threw it on him, snuffing out the cigarette.   
“Just stop it,” she scolded. “I love you and you love me too. I’m ready to give us a try so please refrain from killing yourself.”  
“May I kiss you, Molly?” He asked.   
“Of course, you silly man. Brush your teeth first,” Molly laughed.


End file.
